The Life I've Never Known
by La Ange De Le Masque
Summary: Christine is not satisfied with the life that Raoul is giving her, so she returns to the Opera Populaire to find her angel, her one true love. (First Fic Story so please be kind but also i am up to new suggestions)
1. The Life I Never Wanted

Scene one: The Life I Never Wanted

_The scene is set in an old big Victorian house. Christine is in the library and Raoul is at a desk deep into his work. Christine is cuddled in a chair, staring at a book pretending to read it, she is really lost in her thoughts and is playing with the ring on her left hand. She stands and walks over to Raoul. _

"Raoul." she said standing next to him.

"Hmm?" he answered still involved in his work.

"You know I love you, and I always will, but this life is not what I wanted."

This grabs Raoul's attention he drops the pen he was working with and looks up at Christine. "What don't you like?" he asked his eyes pleading with her not to do this to him.

Christine hated to do this, but she wasn't happy, and her angel would want her to be happy. "I really do love you Raoul, but I can't go on with out my music, with out the Opera House. I just don't understand why you have taken these things away from me. I know you have told me a thousands times before, but I just don't understand you're reasons."

"You cannot have your music because it will bring back memories of him' and then you will want to go back to him', and you can't go back to the Opera House because once again it brings back memories and he' might come to take you away from me, and I just couldn't stand to loose you."

"Raoul, if I wanted to go back to Erik" Raoul shuddered at the name, "I would have already gone, in fact I would have never left him. If Erik wanted me so bad that he would have come and stolen' me from my own home, he would have never let us leave from his dungeon that he calls a home. Raoul, this isn't working for me, I am afraid you are going to have to loose me, whether you can stand it or not, there are lots of girls out there who would throw themselves at your feet, maybe you could satisfy one of them. I am leaving you, good-bye." and with her last kiss to Raoul, she left, but she did not leave him empty handed, she left him the ring from her left hand.

Raoul sat his desk dumb struck, what had happened? He had never been dumped before. He set the ring on the desk and an old familiar voice drifted into his head.

_Say you'll share with me one love one life time,_

_Say the word and I will follow you,_

_Share each day with me each night each morning,_

_Say you love me,_

_Raoul out loud to himself: You know I do, Love me that's all I ask of ……_

He never reaches the last word for he breaks down sobbing.


	2. The Point Of No Return

Scene two: The Point Of No Return

_Christine walks up to the Opera House tried and worn out. She walks up the steps and tugs on one of the heavy doors. She walks through the Opera House as if it was still her home, she goes into the dressing room that once was hers, she went over to the mirror and searched for an opening. She found it and pushed the mirror open and slowly makes her way down to the dungeons of a dark and lonesome creature. _

_Christine comes to the river and tries to decide how she is going to get through, she finally decides that she will have to walk through it, or swim. Which ever the river called for. She ended up walking most of the time, which was difficult for her dress was weighing her down. She comes upon the Phantoms lair where the gate is raised and he is sitting at the old organ playing an old and familiar song while singing along._

_Wandering child so lost so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance _( I know fits great with Christine at this point huh?)

Christine joins in but the Phantom thinks it is a long lost memory.

_Angel or Father _

_My friend and phantom_

_I've returned to my angel_

The phantom stops for a second due to the change in lyrics but decides it is his imagination and continues.

_Angel Oh Speak What Endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper._

Christine climbs out of the water and stands on the shore not sure what to do next, so she is silent while the phantom continues to sing.

_To long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my far reaching gaze._

Christine now knows what she is going to do. So she continues to sing.

_Wildly my mind beats against you,_

_Phantom: You resist,_

_Both_: _Yet your/the soul obeys _

_Christine: Angel of music I denied you _

_Turning form true beauty_

_Angel of music my protector_

_Come to me Strange Angel_

_Phantom: Angel of music you denied me _

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of music do not shun me_

_Come to your strange angel_

As the Phantom hears Christine sing with rising power he realizes that it is really her not a memory. As he realizes this he turns to find Christine standing on the shore soaking wet and smiling through tears. He

runs to her and she laughs as he gives her a hug licking her up in the process and swinging her in circles. She was so happy to se him and to finally sing with out Raoul yelling at her. This was where she

belonged, she couldn't leave her angel, she was beyond the point of no return


	3. Down Once More

Scene three: Down Once More

_(Erik sets Christine down and looks at her, she looks at him but then her gaze wanders around his lair. It was just as she remembered. Only better, because this time it wasn't a memory)_

_Christine: Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

Erik: Christine, why have you returned to me? Why have you returned to this dungeon?

_Christine: In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And now I dream again_

_For I'd like to find_

_The Phantom of the Opera always there_

_Inside my mind_

_(Erik sits down at the organ and takes over the accompaniment)_

_Erik: Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you _

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you returned to me_

_You glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_No more inside_

_Christine: Those who have seen your face _

_Draw back in fear_

_Take off the mask you wear_

_Erik: For now you're here_

_Both: Your spirit and my voice/ my spirit and your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_No more to hid_

_Erik: In all your fantasies _

_You never knew_

_That though you left me here_

_Christine: I've longed for you_

_Both: And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Not in your/my mind_

_(Erik stops playing the organ and looks over at Christine who is still standing on the shore, still wet. He goes over to her and is silent for a moment.)_

Erik: Come, let's get you out of those wet cloths. You'll catch a cold that way.

_(Erik leads the way through a secret passageway up to Christine's old dressing room. Christine picks out a few dresses and then they go down back to Erik's lair. On the way down he smiles and starts to sing.)_

_Erik: Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair,_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind,_

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell_

_Christine: Say you'll share with me one love one life time_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Share each day with me each night each morning_

_Say you love me_

_Erik: You know I do_

_Both: Love me that's all I ask of you. _


	4. Explanations and Answers

Scene 4: Explanations and Answers

_(Erik and Christine return to Erik's lair, Christine goes to change into dry cloths and returns to find Erik sitting in a chair reading a book, he looks up from the book and puts it down.)_

Erik: Now will you tell me why you have come back to this..this ..place?

Christine: I just wasn't pleased with the life that Raoul was giving me, I missed my angel too much.

Erik: Christine, I have missed you, I have had to suffer through heart brake, through torment that I have never had to suffer, (A/N: and those of you who know Erik's past know that he has suffered a lot of torment), and only time will be able to mend my shattered heart.

Christine: Erik I will do anything to help, I will do anything you ask, (A/N: anything ehh? Sorry I just had to add that.) just don't send me back to Raoul, I can't stand it with him.

Erik: Christine, what has he done to you?

Christine: He….he. It really was nothing, but to me it was everything. I couldn't sing, every time I would sing, he would get mad at yell at me, he would yell, he would get so angry. Soon I became to frightened to even speak. So I did the only thing that I knew I could, I left him. And I went to find the one person who knows all about torment and suffering, I went to find my angel.

Erik: Christine, did Raoul ever strike you, or even threaten to? _(Christine looks away) _Christine look at me.

He hated to be harsh, but it was the only way to get across to her

Erik: Did Raoul ever strike you or threaten to?

Christine: _(She looks at him) _No he never did, he just took everything away from me that mattered. Please let me stay here with you. Please don't make me go back there.

Erik: I won't do anything to torment you. Come you must get some sleep.

_(He leads her to the swan bed where she lies down and falls asleep instantly)_


	5. Touch me, Trust me

**(Alrighty it is format change time. I will be changing the format from how it is to a different kind, so sorry if it confuses you. But thanks to all of you you are reading and reviewing, it helps)**

Scene 5: Touch me, Trust me.

Christine woke up the next morning to Erik playing on his organ. Christine got up from bed and walked out to talk to Erik. She didn't know why she felt like talking to him. She walked down and sat down on the floor by Eriks bench and just sat there for a minute, Erik didn't notice her because he was to wrapped up in his work. She waited til he stopped and made her presence noticed.

"Erik." she said looking up at him.

He looked down at the source of the voice and noticed that Christine was sitting on the floor.

"How long have you been down there?" he asked with no emotion showing in his face.

"Not very long." She said her brows droping in worrry.

"Good, it's not very comfotable down there" he said a sly grin spreding across his face.

"What are you working on?" Christine said tilting her head to one side like a little puppy.

"Just a new piece of work that I intend to keep secret" he said his face going back into the serious look that he always had.

"Okay I was just wondering." she said standing up and going back to the bedroom, she wanted to lay back down.

Erik came in and saw Christine laying on her back with her arm by her head. She was staring at her hand silently. Erik went over to the other side of the bed, Christine noticed him and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was feeling tired still so I decided that I would come lay down."

"That's not why you walked off, I upset you. Is there anything you want to talk about? If we are going to start over again there is no better way to start then with trust, and if you can't trust me enough to talk to me then you might as well have stayed with Raoul."

He started to get up and leave when Christine addressed him.

"Erik," he paused but did not turn around, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if things went differently during Don Juan'? Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we finished it all? I mean you had a plan, but what would have happened if ...if you would have reached that one last word?"

Erik turned around and went back over to the bed, he leaned over the side close to Christine. Christine wanted to pull him closer and kiss him but restrained herself.

"I think," he said with his face still close to Christine's, "That the same things would have happened, because I would have kidnapped you at the end, no matter what happened. I think," he said moving away from her, "That things would have been then same, only they would have happened later. Now is that the only thing on your mind or is there more you want to talk about?"

"That is all for now."

Erik walked out of the room and seconds later Christine could hear him singing along with his organ which he was playing. She fell asleep dreaming of what could have been.


	6. Feelings and Worries

**(Hope you all liked the last chapter, I have a major case of writters block. And the worse part is, I want something to happen. But I want more space inbetweenthe last chapter and the chapter when this "thing" happens. So the next few chapters are just killing time chapters. Hope you enjoy. P.S. don't ask what the "thing" is, I know i shouldn't have bought it up because now it is on all of your minds. but to late. just don't ask or I won't post anymore. So DON"T ASK ME.)**

Scene 6: Feelings and Worries**  
**

Christine sat on a chair just thinking, she needed to talk to Erik, but hated to disturb him when he was working. He was, in a

way, frightening when he was disturbed at the wrong times. But this could wait no longer. She walked to his room only to find

it empty. She searched, but couldn't find him. So she returned to her chair, but on her way saw Erik sitting at the oragan. She

hadn't noticed him, but that was Erik for you. She set her hand lightly on his shoulder, and he turned around suddenly.

"Oh, Christine, you scared me. Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the worry in her eyes.

"Erik, I think I need to visit Raoul." she said not looking at him.

"Damn, I knew you didn't want to stay her with me. I knew you would want to go back to him." he said standing up.

"Erik, calm yourself. I just want to visit him. As in go, come back. I just think that I really need to go visit him. But I want you to come with me. Just in case." Erik sat back down.

"Alright, I believe that it would be fine, even if you did want to go back to him, I respect that. Now go, leave me to work on my music."

Christine went back to her chair and started to read a book. All she really did was stare blankly at the pages thinking to her

self, "Why in the world do I feel that I need to see someone who caused me so much misery?" she couldn't answer that, but

she did know that Raoul needed someone right now.


	7. Preparations

**(Well hope you all wern't to pissed off at the last chapter. I am just trying to kill time. So hope you don't get to pissed off and not read anymore. I really appreciate all of you guys, sorry, I mean girls to. Thank you all so much.)**

Scene 7: Preparations

Erik paced the floor waiting for Christine. Why did it always take her so long to get ready? He had been waiting for hours it

seemed when she finally came out. She looked amazing, but wait didn't she always? (A/N: and for that I will always hate her.)

She wore a very elegant gown with her hair pulled up in a very elegant bun. Erik gawked for a second and then broke the silence

between them.

"You look very nice." he said looking down.

"So do you." Christine said looking at him hoping he would look up.

There was another awkward silence between them. This time Christine broke it.

"So shall we go? I just want to make this short."

"Well then let's get going."

Erik held his arm out for Christine and lead her to the edge of the lake where he helped her on the boat carefully so she did

not get anything on her beautiful gown, and then they left.

When they reached the suface Christine was delighted. It had been days since she had seen daylight. But to her it was even

better because Erik was with her. Erik on the other hand was not as delighted as Christine to be on the streets of Paris. But

he didn't mind as long as Christine was with him. Erik helped Christine into the carriage and got in after her. Then he pulled

the hood of his cloak on, he didn't want to be seen. They were both silent the during the carriage ride. Then Raoul's house

came into view. Erik could hear Christine take a sharp breath in and let it out in a "whoosh", and he gave a little sigh himself.

Erik got out first and helped Christine out. Christine just stood outside of the carriage for a moment, Erik started to walk

ahead and stopped when Christine didn't walk with him. He turned around.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yes." she lied. She felt like she needed to do this, but she knew that some thing bad was going to come of it.


	8. A Visit To The Viscount

**(Guess what? I am sick today, so you all get two chapters today. YAY for chapters. Hope you all enjoyed last chapter and hope you all enjoy this chapter.)**

Scene 8: A Visit To The Viscount

Christine stared at the house while walking with Erik. When they go to the door Christine did not bother to ring the bell or knock,

she just opened the door and walked in. She looked around and gave a gasp. Everything was a mess. Christine called out for

Raoul. When she didn't hear an answer she went around the house looking for him. He wasn't hard to find, he was in the library

sitting on a chair reading a book. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept since Christine left.

Which was probably true. He looked up and saw Christine and set the book down. Then Erik came in. He picked the book

back up and started to read again. Christine walked over to him, took the book out of his hands and told him that he needed

to go up stairs and get some sleep, her and Erik would clean up while he slept. Then she helped him up stairs and while he

was getting in bed she picked out a different dress and took it down stairs to change. When she came back up stairs to

make sure Raoul was resting, she found him asleep, and she went down stairs to start cleaning. It had only been days since

she left and already Raoul had made a mess of evrything.Christine just figured that he had gotten really pissed off and thrown

everything everywhere. But she still cleaned while Erik made food for Raoul. She was no cook. In the kitchen Erik was

mumbling to himself, and the thought of poisoning Raoul did cross his mind once or twice, but he knew that Christine would

be mad. So he cooked the food and took it up to Raoul, who seemed very unhappy to see him. But Erik set to food down and

left. He went bakc down stairs and hepled Christine clean. They were almost finished when Raoul came down the stairs, he

already looked better. Christine looked at him and smiled, Erik looked at him and showed no emotion in his face. Raoul

looked a Erik and gave a suprising smile, then he looked and Christine and gave her a grin.

"I'm ready to talk now." he said still smiling.


	9. Foppy Talk

**(Hope you all liked the last chapter. This one might bea little...a little...something other than the other ones have been. I have been awake to long. So this chapter is going to be interesting. Hope you enjoy.)**

Scene 9: Foppy Talk

Raoul, Chrisitne, and Erik sat down in the main room and were all silent for a while. Then Raoul started to talk.

"After you left Christine, I thought that my life was over. So I went crazy, I started throwing things everywhere."

"As if we couldn't tell" Erik mumbled, Raoul glared at him.

"Anyways, I literally started to go insane, I started to talk to myself."

"Raoul, I haveonly been gone for 7 days." Christine said shaking her head.

"I know," Raoul said looking away, "And that's what makes it so bad."

"So what did you do after you went insane'?" Erik asked with eagerness.

"Shut up Erik," Raoul said standing up.

"Raoul, Erik. Both of you calm down and lets continue our civilized conversation."

Raoul sat down not taking his eyes Erik. (A/N: And who could?)

"Anyways, as I was saying, after I finally pulled myself together, I realized that if Christine and me were really meant to be, then she woudn't have left."

Erik smiled to himself.

"Or, she would have come back. And so when I saw you there," Raoul said looking at Christine, "I knew that you came back to me. But why in gods name you brought him," He said thrusting his head in Eriks direction," I have no idea."

Erik stood up this time and headed in Raoul direction.

"She brought me," He said reaching for the Punjab lasso which he brought with him, "because I wanted to come."

Christine jumped between Raoul and Erik to make sure Raoul didn't get killed. (A/N: Notice how she isn't worried for Eriks

safety. Okay I am done with these little notes. For now. MWHAHAHAHA.)

"Erik, sit down, NOW. Raoul quit with the little fop act. I didn't come back to you. I just felt that you needed some one. And I was right, this place is a mess. So Erik and I will stay long enough to help you clean, and then we will be leaving." Christine said he voice getting softer as she spoke. "Now lets get to work."

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning Raoul's house. By the time Erik and Christine left, it was dark. And

Raoul was in tears again. He really thought that Christine had come back to him.

**(Stupid fop. He is such an idiot. He really thinks that Christine came back to to him. He he. I should've just have Erik kill the Stupid bitch-fop and had Christine stand there watching and laughing. But no. We have to keep him in the story so we can make more sympathetic chapters about him. YAY for foppy fun. He he. Not enough sleep, been awake too long. Must Sleep. Good-night.)**


	10. All I Ask Of You

**(Okay for all of your people's information, Raoul will play a more important part in the story, that is why Christine had to go back to him. So don't hate me because she went back. She did leave. And this chapter might suck because my friend just got hit by a car, and I don't get to see her very often because she lives 8 hours away from me. So I am kinda bumed right now. I dedicate this chapter to her. Okay, once again not enough sleep. Sleep is a good thing, most of the time. Okay anyways, hope you all enjoy.)**

Scene 10: All I Ask Of You

A couple of days later, Erik woke Christine later than usual, he didn't want to wake her especially on that morning. He woke her

with his voice very soft and low.

"Christine, Christine," he said nudging her very gently, "Christine I need to talk to you."

Christine rolled over to face Erik.

"Hmmm?"

"We need to talk."

Erik led her into his study where Christine sat in a chair and Erik pulled a chair close over to her.

"I went to the market today to get supplies," Erik started in a serious voice, "And I noticed a head line on the Epoque'. It said that Raoul was found dead last night." Christine gave a gasp, "It was said that he killed himself."

Christine looked up at Erik with tears in her eyes. Then it really hit her. She ran into the bed room and threw herself on the

bed. Erik came in shortly after her. He sat on the bed and pulled Christine on his lap. They sat there, Christine crying in Eriks

arms and Erik stroking her soft curls. Soon they both lost track of time, and when Christine had cried until she had to more

tears, she sat up.

"Maybe it was for the better." She said not looking at Erik, "He was very miserable. Maybe it was just better."

Erik looked at her for a silent moment, then he started into a familar song.

_Why you stay in darkness?_

_I can see your fears._

_You know, I will always love you_

_No matter where I find you_

_I can be your freedom_

_I hate to see your tears._

_I know, you want him beside you_

_But I will guard and guide you_

Christine looked up at him through her tears and then rested her head on his chest. Then started to sing

_All I ask is every waking moment_

_Sing for me, fill up my soul and mind_

_Still I know he's with me now & always_

_Promise me you'll never leave me to_

_That's all I ask of you_

Erik got up and walked around the bed to help Christine out of the bed, and sang to her again.

_I can be your shelter_

_I can give you light_

_I see the hurt deep inside you_

_Your fears are deep within you_

Christine put her arms around Erik's waist and rested her head on his chest.

_I don't want your freedom_

_I've learned to love the night_

_The light that you have given me_

_Will always me within me_

Erik pulled away just enough to look at Christine.

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love one life time_

_You have led me from my solitude_

_Say you'll stay with me_

_I know now, I need you_

He took of his mask

_Help me to except me as you do_

_Sing for me, that's all I ask of you_

Erik put his hands around Christine's waist and Christine put her hands on top of his, closed her eyes, and started to sing.

_Say you love me every waking moment_

_I would do anything just for you_

Erik joined her.

_Share each day with me each night each morning_

Christine turned to face Erik, who still had his mask off.

_Say you love me_

Erik looked her straight in the eyes.

_I always will_

Erik and Christine began to get closer and closer as they both sang.

_You loved me _

_That's all I asked of you_

Just as their lips were about to meet Erik pulled away and started to sing again.

_I would go anywhere with you_

Christine joined him.

_Sing with me_

_That's all I ask of you_

And then their lips met, something Christine had wanted for a very long time.


	11. Let Her Mind Wander

**( Okay hope you, all enjoyed that last chapter, and don't make fun of the song that I made up, I put a lot of work into it. So be nice. I liked it. But ya, hope enjoy this chappie.)**

Scene 11: Let Her Mind Wander

Christine fell alseep in Eriks arms, and after a while Eriks arm fell asleep to, so her gently lifted her and took her to the bed and laid her down. He looked at her for a second, brushed some curls out of her face and went to read. He needed time to think.

Christine woke up later and went to find Erik, once he was found, she stood by him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Oh, you are up. I didn't hear you." he said smiling, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get my mind on something else."

"Okay well, I also found out today that Firmin and Andre are reopening the Opera house. And they need a leading soprano. Interested?"

Christine thought for a moment, "Sounds like a good idea."

Erik smiled and pulled Chrstine down on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. He began to sing to her, "Music of the Night." **(I don't have time to write it out my family is bugging me.)**

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think they will put on as the first production of the re-opened opera house?" she asked playing with the corner of his shirt.

"I think I have an idea, but you wouldn't know of it. Most people wouldn't." Erik smiled to himself, they would be preforming his latest work, but Firmin and Andre didn't know it yet.

**(Okay this chappie is kinda short because my family wouldn't leave me alone. But ya, I have a new story out, you all should go and read it, it is called "Phantom of the Trailer Court." and please review, for if my demands are ignored a diaster beyond your imagination will occur,)**


	12. Why You Stay In Darkness

**(Hope you all enjoyed the last short chappie, I just read a story that I often read over and over again and all of you should read it to, it is called "New Beginnings" by Angleoftheoperahouse, but you have to read the first one called "The Return." also by Angleoftheoperahouse, both are really good and really sad, so I am inspired to write now. Hope you all enjoy.)**

Scene 12: Why You Stay In Darkness

Erik had sat his organ for sevral days now, and every day that he sat there, it rained. Christine was begining to get worried, she knew that he would often go days with out eating or sleeping just to work on his music, but she didn't know that he would go this long. After 5 days he finally took a small break. Paris was begining to flood from all the rain, and the citizens were starting to get scared. But when Erik took his small break to rest his mind and read, it stopped raining, it was as if his emotions controlled the weather. While he was reading, Christine went to his organ to clean up a bit. She picked up crumpled pieces of paper all around his organ, and when she came to the non-crumpled pieces of paper, she found Erik's latest creation. She looked at the music and started to sing it.

_I gave you my soul and mind_

_Maybe this could be a sign_

_Maybe I belong with you_

_Tell me if my heart is true_

Erik heard her singing and insantly reconized it. He rushed into the next room and stood there for a very short moment. Then he rounded on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yellled startling Christine.

Christine dropped the music, "I...was just...just cleaning up..and..I saw the ...music."

"So you thought that you would snoop around in my stuff." he snapped at her.

"No, I...just...yes, I was snooping around in your stuff. But I just wanted to know why you spent so much time in here working on it. I wanted see what was taking up all of your time."

"My work, is my own buissness, it does not concern you. It is my time to spend, and I will spend it however I want." he said turning from her.

"Erik, why do you hide you feeling from me?" Christine said putting he hand on his shoulder.


	13. Go Now and Leave Me

**(Sorry that the last chappie ended like that. I was fighting for the computer all day. When you have three siblings who use the computer, it's kinda hard to get in enough time to get a good update in. So sorry 'bout that ya'll. Okay that was weird. But anywayz, Update here I come.)**

Scene 13: Go Now and Leave Me

Erik was silent for a while with Christine standing behind him with her hand still on his shoulder. After a while her hand slowly slid off his shoulder.

"Why are you afraid to trust me? Why do you keep everything inside, hidden away from me?" Christine said her voice getting softer with each word.

"You left me once, I'm afraid that once I get to close to you, you might leave me again. You broke my heart once, all because I was careless with how I acted around you. I don't want that to happen again." he said walking back to his chair.

"Erik!" Christine said stopping him in his tracks, "I just might leave you if you keep this up. I can't live like this. I can't stand not having trust between us. It was you who said that we needed trust. It was you who said..." she was interupted by Erik

"I don't care what I said anymore. I just want my own privacy."

"Fine, you want your own privacy? You got it. I am leaving." Christine said turning on her heal and heading towards the lake.

Erik sat there telling himself he had done the right thing not getting too close this time. He told himself that is was for the best. Yet some how, he knew that something wasn't right. (A/N: Of course something isn't right, Christine is leaving you. Which means you don't have anyone. OHHH OHH PICK ME PICK ME! Sorry had to say that) But yet he sat there not knowing what to do. So he continued his work.

Christine rowed the boat on with all her strength. When she reached shore she climbed the stairs and pulled the mirror open. She ran out of the Opera house and down the street, not knowing where she was going to go. The skies rang with thunder and it began to rain. Which to Christine, told her that Erik was really mad. Christine looked for shealter in anyway she could. She didn't find any place that would let her spend the night. But she couldn't blame them, she had no money, and she didn't look very presentable. So she found a covered spot in an alley and curled up in a ball to fall asleep. (A/N: I never thought I would write the day when Christine would be stuck out on the streets. Okay that was the last one...for now. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay I am done.)

Erik was begining to get worried, he really thought that Christine would have just stayed up in the opera house, but he had gone up to her old dressing room to find it empty along with the rest of the building. He pulled his cloak over his broad shoulders, secured his mask and let the Opera House.

Christine woke up to a still dark sky, she couldn't have been asleep for very long, but she couldn't really sleep. So she decided to walk around. She turned a corner to run into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but never saw the face of the person.

Erik didn't reconize Christine, with her hair limp and damp, not soft and curly as it usually was, her dress soaking wet. He just thought that it was some thug, and was reminded of himself many years ago. Christine never looked up to see the person who she ran into. but apologized quickly and kept walking. She thought it rude that the person didn't alopogize to, it wasn't completely her fault.Erik felt sorry for the person he ran into and turned around to apologize.

"Excuse me," he said hoping to catch the person attention.

The person turned around and Erik reconized Christine.

"Christine?"

"Erik!"

Erik ran to her and hugged her. She did not return the embrace.

"What's the matter Christine?" Erik asked letting her go.

"I thought that you wanted your privacy?" Christine said turning around to walk away but Erik grabbed her arm and held her there so she couldn't leave.

"I did, but now I can't stand it. I need you."

"Erik, I...I... I can't stand it without you either. But you really hurt me."

"Well would you like to talk about, I mean, I am some one who knows all about it. Right?"

Erik wrapped his cloak and arms around Christine, and they walked back to the Opera house in silence.

**(Okay so since the last few chappies have been kinda short, I decided that you all needed a long chappie, so I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	14. Turn Your Face Away

**(Hope you all liked the last chappie,as usual, but ya. I hope you all like this chappie, as usual. Heh heh heh heh.)**

Scene 14: Turn Your Face Away From the Darkness of My Day

Erik left Christine to change, and while he waited for the 20 minutes, he worked on his lastest work. Christine came out in dry cloths and her hair pulled up the best that she could, although it wasn't all that great. Erik smiled and sighed at the same time.

"What took you so long?" he asked still smiling.

"It's hard to get wet cloths off, and even harder to pull up this hair." she said pointing to her hair,"when it's wet."

"Well now that you are done, we have things to disscuss." he said his face going back to it's normal serious look.

"Dare I ask what you want to dissucss?" Christine asked not smiling either.

"Christine, I love you, and always will. But I am not completely convinced that you want to be here with me. You don't do much except read and sleep, you don't eat, you don't sing, you don't even look at me. Something is wrong." Erik said the last words turning away from Christine.

"Erik, please don't do this. I really do love you. I really want to stay here with you, forever. You make me so..so..you make me feel so ..happy I guess you could say. There is no other place in the world that I would rather be, than here with you, always." Christine turned to walk from the room, but Erik wasn't done.

"Stay right where you are," these words startled Christine, for Erik turned around after he told her to stop and couldn't have seen her start to leave the room, for she was silent. "Christine, don't think that I don't want you here with me, because I really do, but you can't live like this. It's not worth it, living down here with out sunlight. With out freash air, you can't live like this." Erik said standing up heading towards Christine. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and Erik put her arms around her with her arms still curled up next to her body.

"Don't do this," She said hitting her closed fist against his chest. "Don't make me loose everything, don't make me loose you to. I couldn't bare to go on with out you. First Raoul, now you. Don't do this." She was now screaming and hitting her fist against his chest with all her might not meaning to, but Erik did not notice. Christine voice got soft as she said these last words. "I can't do it, I can't do it." then her legs gave away form underneath her, Erik could tell something wasn't right. So he carried her into the bedroom, laid her down, and began to sing to her.

_Night time sharpens_

_lightens your sensations_

_darkness lifts_

_and wakes imagination_

_Sliently the senses_

_abandon their defenses_

_do you wish to go back to the light_

_do you stay with the Music of the Night_

_Slowly gently _

_night unfulrs it's slpendor_

_grasp it sense it_

_tremulous and tender_

_turn your face away _

_from the darkness of my day_

_turn your thoughts to _

_the warm and pleasant light_

_for I compose the Music of the Night_

_Close your eyes _

_you've surrendered to your darkness dreams_

_but you miss the life you knew before_

_close yoyr eyes_

_I can make you spirit soar_

_and you can live _

_the life you knew before._

_Softly gently_

_music shall surround you_

_hear it feel it_

_closing around you_

_hear me and believe me_

_words can be deceiving _

_Do you trust the darkness of the light_

_dare you trust the Music of the Night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_take all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_close you eyes and let music set you free_

_only then can you stay here with me_

_Floating falling _

_sweet intoxication_

_touch me trust me_

_savour each sensation_

_let your dream begin_

_if you dream is to give in_

_to the power of the music that I write_

_the power of the Music of the Night_

_Stay here help my music take it's flight_

_we can make the music of the night._

Christine was asleep when Erik had laid her on the bed, but she was now awake smiling, but very pale. Erik had laid by her and took her in his arms, when she was alseep, Erik laid there watching her sleep, stroking her soft curls, and every once and a while resting his head and her shoulder or lightly laying his head on hers. He soon slipped out from underneath her and went to work on his Opera.

**(If any one of you make fun of my song, so help me, I will still post, but I might have to hurt who ever makes fun of the song. I now Erik would do better but, it's all I could do, so you all have to live with it. Sorry. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	15. Think of it, a Secret Engagment

**dragonwarriorkeltyr: **Are you a new reader? If you are, coolie, and thank you. And I also agree with you on the whole thing about people who have lived alone all their lives, ya. But once again thank you. Gives dragonwarriorkeltyr a Erik chicken Plushie

**Meda: **Thank you, It makes me feel good to know that some people like it. I apologize for the side notes because, some people find them annoying. I find them enjoyable when ever I read a story, but that's just me. Gives Meda a Phantom Mask

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **So you enjoy the lyrics huh? Well I hope you do, cuz' I enjoyed writting them. And you can't steal my Erik, I found him and he is never leaving me again. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**gerardsfuturewife: **You know what? I don't know excatly where I am taking this. Fun huh? But thank you for your reveiw, I look forward to your reviews all the time.Gives gerardsfuturewife Erik chicken plushie heh heh, don't ask about the chicken plushie.

Scene 15:Think of it, a Secret Engament.

Over the next few days, Christine contiued to get worse. Erik tried to take her up to see a doctor, but she refused. And considering Christine's condition, he decieded that it was best not to upset her. So he left her in bed and walked out shaking his head. When he came back in, he had a small cup full of a herb tea. Christine had not been able to hold anything but liquids down for the past three days. He sat down on the bed next to her and helped her drink the hot liquid. She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in days.Erik didn't need anymore reasurance for what he was about to do.

"Christine, I have thought long and hard about this, and I think I would like to have you stay here with me..., forever. I would like you to become my wife."

The color in Christine's face insantly began to come back. That's when Erik realized that the reason Christine was so sick, was because, she was so worried about leaving him. And when Erik told her that he wanted her to stay with him, it took the stress off of her and helped to make her feel better. Erik pulled Christine up on his lap and stroked her hair. They laid there, Erik with his arms around Christine's waist, and Christine playing with his hands.

"So what do you say?" Erik asked looking down at her.

"You know my answer already." Christine said smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Erik said smiling. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

Christine wiggled down in his arms and put her arms on his.

"Erik, will you sing for me?"

"Of course." he said smiling to himself.

_-Mentally insert lyrics to "Music of the Night" here._

Christine pulled Erik down and started to kiss him. Erik Had forgotten how passionate Christine was. He gently laid on top of her and kissed her back. Christine's breathing became heavy and that's when Erik realized what he was doing, and pulled away.

"Christine, we need to wait. You just barely agreeded to become my wife, we are taking it really fast."

Christine agreeded silently with a nod of her head and snuggled down into Erik's arms once again.

**(Hope you all enjoyed, and from now on, everyone who makes me happy gets a POTO item of my choice. I really like the Erik chicken plushie, and if you want to know what is up with the chicken plushies, ask Angeloftheoperahouse. She knows. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	16. Sight Reading

**Christine2004: **Thank you. I always like to hear that I am doing a good job, and for that you will get a Erik Chicken Plushie. gives Christine2004 a Erik Chicken Plushie heh I love my Erik chicken plushies. They make me happy.

**horsegal:** Thank you to. I love to write love scene because I can just write them as if it was happening to me, and that would make me VERY happy. Heh heh heh, I mean I don't have fantasies about stuff like that, SICKO! sniggers But thank you anywayz.

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Don't you just wish that it had gone just a tiny bit farther? J/K. I was sick of writing the lyrics out and scince everyone who reads these stories should know the lyrics to the songs I figured, what the heck. I didn't feel like writting everything out unless it is something that I have written b/c then it would be something new. Heh heh heh, now that I am done with that long explination.

**Clayphan: **Every good story has to have a little bit of action some where. I mean even Disney movies have action some where in the story line. Is it so wrong that all I wanted was to be one of the crowd. And when my mom asks me about all I have to say is "I just wanted to fit in." and then when she says, "If everyone jumped off a cliff, would you?" and then I can say, "Who is jumping off a cliff, if everyone is then I want to." okay now that I am done with that...FUN!

**(Hope you all enjoyed that last chappie that had just a little bit of action in it. Heh. I had fun writting it. I hope you all enjoy this chappie, & if it sux, it probably b/c it's about 12:30 in the morning & I have gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep in the last 24 hours. So if it sux, that is why. Enjoy.)**

Scene 16: Sight Reading

Soon Christine had fallen alseep & Erik fell asleep soon after her. Normally he didn't sleep, but Christine had worn him out over the past couple of days. (A/N: By being sick, not in anyother way you sickos. Heh since I am the one who thought of it, I just thought that I might clear that up. Okay shutting up now.) And being with Christine just gave him a feeling of peace and made him feel at ease. When Erik woke up, Christine was still asleep. Erik stroked her hair lightly as she slept. A while later when Christine woke up, Erik noticed that she looked so much better, & Christine said she felt as if she had more energy. So Erik helped her out of bed & took her into the same room that the organ was in.

"If your going to be the leading soprano, we need to get your voice back into shape." Erik said sitting down at the organ & handing a sheet of paper to Christine. "I want you to sight read this, well some of it will be sight reading anyways." Erik said starting to play the song. Christine sight sang beautifully.

_I gave you my soul and mind_

_Maybe this could be a sign_

_Maybe it was you_

_Tell me If my heart is true_

_Where does my heart belong_

_I knew it was you all along_

_And yet I could not see_

_What I had in front of me._

Erik looked back at Christine and watched her eyes follow the notes on the page. Then he turned frontwards again. Christine continued to sing.

_I belong with you_

_Somehow I know it's true_

_We were meant to be_

_Always and forever you and me._

Erik looked back at Christine who was starting to look a little pale again. Erik could not decided whether it was because she was standing or because of all the passion she was putting into the song. Erik decided to be safe & thought that she might have been pale from standing, but he refused to have her sit & sing, so he decided that she had done enough for today.

"Brava." he said smiling through his mask.

Christine walked over to him and stood above him, Erik noticed her getting more pale, for she had not completly recovered. He gently gabbed her wrist and forced her to sit on the bench next to him. She tried to resist, but Erik was not so gentle as he was before, he made her sit so she could continue to get better, not get worse.Christine looked at Erik and began to gently outline his mask with her fingers, he closed his eyes & felt Christine remove his mask. He no longer cared. Christine stroked his scared face as he opened his eyes. Erik grabbed her hand & entwined his fingers in hers. He had become more passionate then he ever thought he could be. But he did not show it. He leaned in and kissed Christine cheek. She shivered which caused her fall off the bench. At first Erik was concerned, but when he heard Christine's laughter, he knew she was okay. He stood to see Christine sprawled out on the floor laughing so hard her face was red. Erik walked over to her chuckling to himself.

"Are you all right?" he asked picking her up with ease.

"Yes." she said still laughing.

Christine had hit her head and gotten a small bruise on her elbow from the fall, but besides that, was fine. Erik made her a small meal and while she ate slowly, for she feared that she would not be able to hold it down, Erik continued to work on his music, for tomorrow they would continue, & he would be singing with Christine.

**(YAY we get to hear Erik's part in the next chappie. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. I know I had fun writting it. I just thought that it needed some humor in there some where. And it seemed fun to put it in a part where it would be the worst time. If that made sense to anyone, please tell me. I don't know what I am typing anymore. So I best be leaving. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disater beyond your imagination will occur. Plus anyone who reviews will get an Erik Chicken Plushie if they want one. And if you have one already then you can have a Raoul Chicken Plushie so your Erik chicken plushie can Punjab your Raoul Chicken plushie. Okay to many Chicken plushies. But My chicken Plushie collection is almost complete. I need about 3 more & then it will be complete, well unless you count all the sorta small parts, maybe I'll collect those next. ANYWAYZ, I better go to bed, Erik is waiting for me in my dream land. Heh, you all don't need to hear about my sick little dreams unless you want to. But then I could just write another story based on my dreams. Heh that would be cool. OKAY I am done now. For everyone's information, SLEEP IS GOOD. But if you don't sleep, don't chug 2 energy drinks, don't have 5 12 oz bottles of coke, & don't have a lot of sugar, because then you end up like me and that isn't good. ALRIGHT I am going now. Love you all. Please R&R (and I know I have already said this but some people might have forgotten) For if my demands are ignored, a disater beyond your imagination will occur. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!) **


	17. Children?

**Christine2004:** Would you like a Raoul Chicken Plushie to go with your Erik? I have an Erik and a Raoul, I keep them in my pockets, except sometimes they have to stay in seprerate pockets because Erik tries to Punjab Raoul and my Christine Chicken plushie, who is at home, would get mad at me if I let that happen so I can't let that happen. Okay, now that I am done here is another update.

**(In this chappie we get to read Eriks part in his wonderful opera that I am writting so it is not all the wonderful. Okay here is the update. Enjoy.)**

Scene 17: Children?

Christine began the wedding plans right away. By the time the day had ened she had already picked out the colors that she was going decorate Eriks lair in. They had decided on a small wedding in Erik's lair. Meg and Madame Giry as witnesses and a priest would be all that would attend. Even though it was a small wedding Christine couldn't help but get over worked, which put her to bed. Erik laid in the bed with her until she fell asleep. In the morning Christine woke up to find that Erik was no longer there. She missed his warmth but knew it was for the best, at least until they were married. Christine walked out to the organ to find Erik playing the part she had sung the day before. Erik had finished her part and continued to sing the part that Christine had not heard.

_You have been decived_

_I am not what you believe_

_I want you to be with me_

_But not if this is how it is to be_

Christine cleared her throat to make her presence known. Erik stopped playing and turned around. He smiled at the sight of her. She looked completly healthly, so he lead her to the organ, sat down, and began to play the same part he had yesterday. Christine looked at the paper he had handed her and sang the familar part.

_I gave you my soul and mind_

_Maybe this could be a sign_

_Maybe it was you_

_Tell me If my heart is true_

_Where does my heart belong_

_I knew it was you all along_

_And yet I could not see_

_What I had in front of me._

_I belong with you_

_Somehow I know it's true_

_We were meant to be_

_Always and forever you and me._

Erik slowed the music, looked back at Christine and sang his part.

_You have been decived_

_I am not what you believe_

_I want you to be with me_

_But not if this is how it is to be_

_I want you with me now_

_We're meant to be somehow_

_Forgive me for what I've done_

_You are the only one_

_I belong with you_

_Somehow I know it's true_

_We were meant to be_

_Always and forever you and me._

Erik continued to play and sing the song but Christine no was no longer singing, even though she was supposed to be singing with Erik. Erik stopped singing and reached up to close Christine's mouth. She had been so caught up in listening to his voice bellow beautifully off the walls that she didn't notice that her mouth had began to drop. Erik chuckled and got up. He stood behind Christine and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just think, 7 more days and we'll be together, forever. I am so happy." Erik whispered in her ear.

"I want to start a family Erik, I want us to have children." Christine said leaning her head on Erik shoulder. What she had said caught Erik off gaurd. He hadn't thought about Children.

"Are you sure you want to have children Christine?"

Christine turned to look at him.

"Why, do you not want children?" she asked looking hurt. (A/N: She is such a...a...I don't know what, but I don't think she derserves him...so in reality...this Phic has no purpose...but I am having fun writting it anywayz so I guess I will continue.)

"No, I do want children, I just never thought that you would want children with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because I thought that maybe you would be afraid that they would be, well, like me. Maybe you would be afraid that if we had children they would have the same birth deformity." as he said the last words he turned away.

"Even if they do, I will love them just as much as I love you."

Erik turned around, grabbed Christine around the waist, lifted her up to him, and he kissed her. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and craddled her in his arms, then he carried her to the bed. He kind of flopped her on the bed. He laid next to her with his head propped up on his hand.

"I am so happy for us." Erik said smiling.

"I am to." Christine said grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers in his.

Erik was the one to fall asleep this time. Christine thought that he was so cute when he slept.

**( Okay that is all for now. My family is kicking me off the computer. Please and R&R for if my demands are ignored a disater beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	18. A Quick Dip in the Lake

**(Heh... heh... heh... heh...heh...heh...I am really going to enjoy writting this chappie, really really really really really really really enjoy. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, I am so excited to write this. It makes me happy for some sick and odd reason. I don't know why though. Anywayz, as I might have mentioned in the last chappie, somewhere in there, I really think that Erik should not be with Christine, he should be with me or at least I wish. But I really think that in reality my phanphic has no purpose what-so-ever. So really there is no reason for me to write it, but since I am having so much fun, I will continue to write, and for the sake of all my readers who want to know what happens next. MWHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Okay I am done now. Hope you all enjoy.)**

Scene 18: A Quick Dip in the Lake

When Erik awoke, Christine was no longer beside him. He heard her humming, and went to look for her. He didn't mean to be

spying on her, but when he found her she was in the lake and all of her clothes were on the shore. Erik stood with his back

flat against the wall, and cranned his head around the corner. Christine pulled the ribbon from her hair and bent over to wet

her hair down. (A/N: Erik does not see anything for all of those who are concerned about that matter. He doesn't get to see

anything...yet. Heh...heh...heh, okay back to the story.) Erik watched her for a short moment more and then turned to

leave Christine with what privacy she had left. He would end up telling her, just later. A few minutes later Christine came into

the room still humming and pulling her hair up in the ribbon she had taken from her hair earlier.

"Ohh good, your awake." she said climbing into his arms, Erik loved the way she always seemed to find the right way to fit in his arms.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Erik asked in a confused voice.

"Not very long." She said looking up at him.

"Good."

"Why don't you sleep?" Christine asked turning around to face him.

"There is no time for sleep." He said his voice becoming very serious.

"Well that is the first and last thing that has got to go. I don't know if I could stand it to not have you with me when I fall asleep at night."

Erik looked at her blankly for a second and then smiled.

"I might be able to adjust to that over time, if you can make so many adjustments, I can make at least one. But there is something I need to tell you. Since we said we were going to be honest with each other, then you need to know that I saw you while you were out in the lake I woke up and I saw you, but I didn't leave as soon as I should have, I kind of watched you with you knowing." Erik told Christine without pausing at all.

Christine smiled and said nothing at all. She simply snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat Eriks heart.


	19. The Day Finally Arrives

**Christine2004:** Okay, you can have a Raoul chicken plushie, I like to make my chicken plushies finght. It is so much fun. Exspeically since I have nuttin to do since school got out. But who cares? It was funny, my dog had my Erik Chicken Plushie (yes I really have chicken plushies for the POTO characters.) and I took it away from him and told him to go chew on the Raoul chicken plushie. And he did. It was entertaining. (Gives Christine2004 a Raoul chicken plushie.)

**phantomluver1000: **Are you a new reader? If so, coolie, and thanks. I really appreciate any good comments. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or maybe that was the vodka, I can never remember. But ya, thank you for reading and I hope to hear more from you.

**PhAnToMisLiFe:** New reader to? Also if so, coolie. Thank you for reading, (I love your name by the way) and I hope to hear more from you also.

**(I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, I am sorry it took so long to update. I am trying to write two stories at once, plus I have ideas for sequels to both of my stories running around in my head because, I don't have a brain for them to run around in. So ya that reminds me, I have an idea for a sequel but I am not even going to write the plot down if you guys don't give me some heads up on it. I really don't know if I want to do a sequel. Plus, I just went on this one thing for my church and I slept on my back wrong one of the nights, and so it really really really really messed up my back, and now I am hopped up on pain killers so there is most likely going to be many typos, so sorry in advance. So ya, back to the story. Hope you all enjoy.)**

Scene 19: The Day Finally Arrives

Christine spent all the time she could with Erik before the wedding day, she would see much of Erik before the wedding so she wanted to see him as much as possible. They mostly spent the day laying around together. Erik would be happy when he would feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Christine, for the past couple of nights, he had slept on the floor. Christine had tried to convince him that she could sleep in a chair, considering she had done it tons of times when she was with Raoul. (she didn't like sleeping with him, he had weird sleeping habits.) But Erik refused to let her sleep in a chair while he was in the bed considering he wasn't even sleeping half the night anyways. So he had spent hours on the florr until Christine had fallen alseep, then he would get up to do other things. The morning of the wedding, Meg came early to help Christine get ready, it took a great deal of time for her to get into her gown. Erik had made another wedding gown just for the occassion. It was not white but a very very light cream colour. The neck line, waist line, and the bottom hem, all had a white lace arouind it. The sleves sat on the the edge of her shoulders and the neck was cut in a V shape. (A/N: which of course has to show at least some clevage and her boobs have to spilling a little out of the top at least.) All in all it was a very beautiful gown which Christine adored. About an hour after Meg arived, Madame Giry found her way there. She was to help Erik get ready. Although she didn't need to come so early, she still did. Erik's suit was a breeze to get on, he slicked his hair back, and was ready within an hour and a half. Christine was still putting her dress on when Erik was ready, Meg had had a few complications with the corset. Then after an hour and fourty-five minutes of struggling with the dress, they were ready to do Christine's hair. Christine laughed when Meg tried to work with Christines hair. After about twenty minutes of struggling with Christine's hair, Meg gave up and called her mother in. Madame Giry pulled half of Christine's hair up into an elagant bun, then she put some of the roses that they did not use for decoration, because they had not bloomed yet. They were a light peach colour, and looked so amazing in her hair. Then it came time for make up, it was what Meg had been waiting for. Christine had never been a real big make up wearer, but Meg insisted. The whole process took aproximately three hours. When Christine had gotten into the whole process of getting ready, Erik's lair had been left undercorated, when she peeked out after she was ready, Erik's lair had been beautifully decorated. She had done none of the decorating, she just chose the colours. Peach and white. There was white and peach cloth draped every where with peach and white rose petals scattered every where.She ran up to Madmae Giry, who was still in her room, and gave her big hug.

"Thank you so much, everything looks beautiful." Madame Giry looked confused, then the light bulb, I mean candle turned on.

"I didn't do any of the decorating, Erik did it all. But come it is time to start." Madame Giry gave her a hug, followed by a hug from Meg, and then they both left the room leaving Christine alone.

Before Christine knew it, she was standing before the Priest with Erik by her side, Meg standing off to the side that Christine was on. Madame Giry was standing on Erik's side.

"Everything looks so beautiful," Christine said facing Erik."Thank you so much." Erik smiled and looked at the priest.

Christine and Erik said their vows, and the Priest pronouced them man and wife. Erik leaned down and kissed Christine, it was offical. Christine was going to be with Erik forever. Erik wipped a tear from Chritine's cheek, as she laughed. Erik hugged her as the three people stood there smiling and crying.

**(Okay so it wasn't all that great. But when you are fighting sleep against pain killers, it sounds good. okay? But ya, I tried to write out the vows, but it just didn't sound right. So ya, I hope you all enjoyed, please please R&R, for if my demands are ignored a disater beyond your imagination will occur. Plus I have nothing better to do until my back recovers. Thanks.)**


	20. What Followed

**Glitter Queen of The Ice Show:** Thank you, I really like to know when I am doing a good job.

**PhAnToMisLiFe:** I plan to keep writting, I really enjoy it, and I hope that the people who read it enjoy it. I really appreciate you people who review.

P.S: I hate Raoul to, that's why I like to write stories with fop clones and make the fop not so foppish.

**(I hope you all enjoy this chappie, I just got done writting two chappies for my other story because I felt like it. So ya, I guess you all get one to, Enjoy. P.S: The title is from the book (Faust and What Followed) so those of you haven't read the book, I pity you. Enjoy)**

Scene 21: What Followed

Meg and Madame Giry stayed after the wedding for about 6 hours. Christine and Meg mostly stayed in a corner and talked and giggled. Erik and Madame Giry mostly stayed by Erik organ and talked. So at about midnight, Madmae Giry finally dragged Meg away and the both of them left. As Christine stood watching Meg and Madame Giry disapear into the darkness, Erik came up behind her and put his arms around her, and when they had gone out of sight Christine turned to face Erik. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. This time he didn't hold back. Christine pulled back in amazment. Erik looked confused, had he done something wrong?

"Wow." was all Christine said. "I am feeling tired, I think that I'm going to go to sleep. Come with me."

Christine pulled Erik by the hand into the bedroom, and Christine layed in the bed with difficultly for she still had her corset on. Erik layed in the bed by her, and she turned her back towards him, and snuggled close to him. Erik put his arms around her thin waist and pulled her even closer. He started to play with her hair, and then moved it away from her face. When he had stopped playing with Christine's hair, she swept it away so she was laying on it. It left her face, and neck bare. Erik leaned in and started to kiss her neck, Christine tilted her head more to give him more room, and as her breathing got heavier, Erik could tell she enjoyed it. She rolled over to face Erik, who continued to kiss her neck when she turned. Erik slowly moved down and kissed the neckline of her dress, then moved lower and kissed the top of her breast, then slowly slid his hand up her dress and onto her thigh.Christine put her hands on his neck, just below his jaw, and pulled him up to her face where she kissed him. That night, Christine and Erik gave themselves to each other. And neither of them would have had it either way. Later that night, both Erik and Christine were laying in th bed in silence. Erik had his arms around Christine, and Christine was playing with a strand of her hair. She stopped and layed there in silence with Erik. Erik looked peeked his head up and looked at Christine, she had tears running down her face. Erik wipped them away and Christine looked up at him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Erik asked brushing curls from her face. (A/N: Eww she has sex hair.)

"I just feel really bad," She said looking back down.

"About what? There's nothing for you to feel guilty about."

"I feel guilty about Raoul, I feel like it's my fault he killed himslef." More tears came with these words.

"You shouldn't feel anything about that. You wern't happy with him. All his life should have been was trying to make you happy, and if he couldn't do that, then he didn't derserve you."

Christine chuckeld to herself and put her head back on Erik's shoulder. She took a sharp breath in, let a shaky one out, then her breathing became steady and even. Christine soon fell asleep. When she woke up a couple of hours later, Erik was still behind her with his arms still around her. She smiled, rolled on to her stomach and laid her head on his bare chest. (A/N: all the girls drool and pass out from the thought of the naked Phantom.) She looked at the ring on her finger. She loved the way it looked on her skinny finger. Erik looked down at her and began to run his fingers up and down her back. She shivered and Erik stopped, because he thought that she was cold and wouldn't like that.

"Don't stop." was all that was said for the rest of the night.

Erik continued to run his fingers up and down her back, and sometimes he would move up to her shoulder and arm. He began to run his fngers up and down her neck. Then he leaned in and kissed her neck again. Christine loved it, and Erik knew it from the way she reacted. Erik rolled over and propped himself on his hands so he was over her, he leaned in to kiss her again and let himself go once more. Christine ran her hand up his bare back, down his biceps, and down to his bulit chest, then put her arms around his stomach and pulled him down from his arms, on top of her. Christine gave a sound that almost sounded like a sigh when Erik rolled over on to his back. He started to breath heavily and then his breathing slowed and returned to normal.

Christine rolled over on her stomach, and laid on Erik chest again. She fell asleep lisenting to the steady beat of Erik's heart. Erik fell asleep, stroking Christine hair.

**(Okay I hope you all enjoyed, I really really really hope you did. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored a disater beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	21. Finale

**Christine2004:** This is close to the end but, there is a sequel in my mind so do not be sad,I also have to write my other story. So I'm glad you like it so much.

**(I hope you all liked the last chappie. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have been really busy. So I hope you all like this chappie, because it is going to be the last one of this story, but if you all want me to write a sequel, please tell me so I now that you want me to.)**

Scene 21: Finale

Christine woke Erik up the next day. She had a concerned looked on her face.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked sitting up. Christine was already sitting up.

"Are you sure you want children?"

"Of course I am sure. Would we be right here if I wasn't sure?" he asked with a smile.

"I love you." Christine said with a smile.

"Christine, I love you." Erik sang.

Christine smiled and got up out of bed, pulled on a robe, and headed out, not telling Erik where she was going. When Erik found her she was sitting at his organ, plunking a few notes. Erik came and sat next to her. Christine laid her head on his shoulder, and shut her eyes.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked.

"What would you like me to sing."

"Anything, just sing."

Erik played a chord and started into a familar song, yet some how, it seemed new to Christine.

_(Mentally insert lyrics to Music of the Night here, and if you feel the need, change the lyrics around al little because I could not think of anything, my brain died.)_

**Epilouge:**

Christine and Erik had their first child eight and a half months later, Christine gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom they named Eminque _(Em-i-nick). _Five years later they had a baby girl of whom they named Gabrielle, Eminque was very protective of his little sister. In aproximately, 6 years, Christine had once again landed the lead soprano, and Erik was up to his sneaky tricks again. They both spent a lot of time with their two children, who they love dearly. Every year, on the day that Raoul was found dead, Christine would go to his grave, on the second year, Christine planted a light red rose bush. When it finally started to bloom, the roses were dark, dark red. At first Christine was a little irritated since she had paid for light red, but she soon learned to love them, just like the love of her life.

**(I hope you all enjoyed, I hope you all want me to write the sequel, if you all want me to write it, please say something about it. I really want to write it, but I won't if you don't say something about it. So, please R7R. For if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagniation will occur.)**


End file.
